


A Drop In The Ocean

by Enx2103



Series: Best of Snap Shots [13]
Category: Life with Derek, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dasey - Freeform, F/M, Pirate King - Freeform, Pirates, diet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103
Summary: The tip of his callused index finger tipped her jaw up, making her meet his gaze again. The power behind his eyes was carnal. “You've been away for too long, Captain. You've forgotten your manners,” he teased. The pure fire in his voice sent heat straight down to her core. “Now can you be a good girl for me and wait?” he asked, pushing his tongue against his cheek, daring her to disagree.A little sexy Pirate Dasey AU for your eyes.
Relationships: Casey McDonald & Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Series: Best of Snap Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644280
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	A Drop In The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a Pirate AU. Because Casey McDonald gives me Elizbeth Swann: Pirate KING vibes. And I want her to be captain of a ship dammit….So I wrote it!
> 
> Did I rewatch all of POTC to prepare for this? Yes, yes I did.
> 
> A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope in case you were wondering!  
> "A drop in the ocean  
> A change in the weather  
> I was praying that you and me might end up together  
> It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
> But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven
> 
> I don't wanna waste the weekend  
> If you don't love me pretend  
> A few more hours then it's time to go"

  
Casey laid across the hull of the ship, her worn tricorn hat covering her face from the direct sunlight. The sun was still high in the sky, not a cloud in sight. It was a perfect day. The waves were calm as they gently rocked her back and forth like she was a newborn baby being put to sleep. She had spent months at a time at sea, so the rocking was second nature to her. She had gotten her sea legs on a much nicer, _cleaner_ vessel when she was younger. Her dad used to take her on long voyages when he had to work because she had a sense of adventure and wanted to travel. Granted those ships belonged to the Governor, so they were grand and luxurious. Hers… not so much. But given what they had, her crew maintained it well.  
  
Her crew was the _best of the best_. It took a while but she managed to get the most loyal group of men around. Even a few women joined her for the shorter trips. But unfortunately, being the Captain meant she had difficult decisions to make. She had to send a man to walk the plank once. It wasn't easy, but she refused to have anyone on her ship disrespecting women or children. She was strict, she had to gain respect among the pack of men who weren't used to a strong woman. There was another time when she caught one of her crew members raping and pillaging on the island they had stopped at. She publicly had him castrated for his actions. Thankfully it only had to be done once. Everyone fell into shape thereafter. She gained a reputation and she liked it.  
  
“Captain,” came Gibbs' voice from across the ship's deck.  
  
Casey moved her hat from her face, down to her chest. Her head lolled to the side to see Gibbs, approaching her. Joshamee Gibbs was solid, her second in command. An older man with a fluffy white beard and salt and pepper long hair tied back with a leather strap. He was worth his weight in gold and Casey would never trade him for anything.

“What is it?” she asked. The concern on the older man’s face made her worry.  
  
Gibbs looked uncomfortable under her glare, not really meeting her eye like he was about to give her bad news. Were they out of rum? Was their mutiny again? Was someone sick? But there couldn't be that bad. They had _just_ completed a job, they weren't on the run. No one had been hurt and everything had gone smooth. There was nothing to tell, she convinced herself in the second between his response.  
  
“Well, _uh_ , you see,” he started, wringing his hands. “Me and the boys were thinking that maybe it's time we get back to land,” he offered sheepishly like he was scared of what she might say. “And well, you... You're looking a bit... _mopey_ is all,” he grimaced like she was going to hit him for the comment.  
  
“Mopey?” Casey asked, sounding offended by the word. She sat up straighter, stomping her worn leather boots on the deck. Placing her hat back onto her head where it belonged. She looked like a captain. Like a pirate.

“Mopey!” Jack confirmed sauntering his way over to the pair. Jack Sparrow could never walk in a straight line. Casey was pretty sure he was never sober enough to do so. There was always a sway in his step and the way he moved like he was dancing or fighting. There was something appealing to it...if only it weren't for the rest of him.  
  
“It means you’re a bit… _crabby_ ,” Jack teased, pinching his fingers together to explain, only a little bit. 

Casey rolled her eyes. She had to pick her battles with Jack, not everything was worth her energy.  
  
“I just think it's time you visit your mum and dear sister Lizzie! Maybe swing by the blacksmith?” he offered, eyeing the beautiful metal sword that hung off her hip. “Your sword’s looking a bit… _dull_ there, love. I’m sure the Venturi boy will fix you right up! Savvy?” Jack teased, looking up at her, expecting her to agree with him.  
  
Casey flushed and it wasn't because of the sun beating down, no she was used to that. It was the suggestion that she was sad because she missed Derek Venturi. “I will do no such thing!” she lied through her teeth, sanding stood up to her full height. Even though she was several inches shorter than Gibbs and Jack Sparrow, her attitude was what really made the difference.

But Jack wasn’t backing down. “Oh, Casandra, be _reasonable_ won't you? The men need to drink and fu-“

Casey crossed her arms over her chest. ”It's _Captain_ to you Sparrow, and you know it,” she gritted through her teeth. Her cousin, formerly Elizabeth Swan had left Jack in her care. She thought about throwing him off the ship every single day. 

“Right, _Captain_! Don't you think the men should get to dry land soon? For a proper mug of ale and-”

“So we _are_ out of rum,” Casey deciphered, looking past Jack and at Gibbs for confirmation. 

“Ahh yes. Rum! Very important,” Jack went on, trying to get Casey’s attention again.

Casey sighed, looking between the men. “Let me see the compass, Jack,” she asked, her palm outstretched, waiting for the magical item.

Jack looked around as if he was waiting for someone to jump in and save him. But there wouldn’t be anyone to save him, not on Casey’s ship anyway. Her word was law, or you could walk directly into the ocean. Naturally, it was best to listen to her.  
  
Hesitantly Jack pulled out his precious compass and placed it into Casey’s open palm. The compass was Jack’s prized possession. It always pointed to your heart's desire. And anytime Casey opened it, it pointed _home_. Because although the pirates' life, the _noble_ pirates' life that is, was for her, she had someone at home who held her heart in a vice grip, even if she refused to admit it. Sighing, Casey shut it before anyone could see, she handed it back to the pirate in front of her.  
  
That thing _always_ pointed home and it was kind of annoying.

“We _do_ need supplies. And I haven't seen my mother in ages,” she nodded slowly, decided. “Tell the men to take us home,” she declared, going down into the belly of the ship into the Captain's quarters. She was a bit homesick...But she had a couple of letters she could read, and a shirt that somehow still smelled like him. That would hold her over till they arrived.  
  
“Aye aye, Captain!” Gibbs replied, with an all-knowing smile.

And vaguely in the background, she heard Jack celebrating his win.  
  


* * *

  
It took four days but Casey was back home on land again. Even though she spent most of her days on her ship in the middle of the ocean, she still called the rolling hills of England **,** _home_. It's where her mom and her sister were. It's where _he_ was. But she'd never admitted that out loud.  
  
“Casey!” Lizzie called, beaming when she spotted her sister. Lizzie picked up the skirt of her dress and ran through the front garden, throwing her arms around Casey, nearly knocking her down.  
  
A grin pulled at Casey's mouth. It has been a while since she heard her name. On the ship, it was always Captain or McDonald, and the casual _Casandra,_ normally from Jack being obnoxious. But never Casey.  
  
“Hey you,” she replied, pulling her sister in for a tight hug. Lizzie had grown so much while Casey had been away, it made her heart hurt to know she was missing so much of her little sister's life...  
  
Lizzie wrinkled her nose in response but didn't pull away from the embrace. “You need a proper bath,” her little sister teased.  
  
“I do. A _very_ long one,” Casey decided, slinging her arm over her sister's shoulder, walking up the pathway to her mother's house.  
  
“ _Casey_ ,” her mom cooed when she spotted her, dropping the needlework show had been working on, crossing the room in a few short strides. “Oh honey, it's so good to see you!” Nora gushed, cupping Casey's face in her hands as if she was inspecting her daughter and making sure she had returned in one piece. Satisfied by her appearance Nora pulled her daughter in for an embrace. Her mom squeezed her tight and it was something she didn't know she needed. Casey felt her eyes well up with tears, but she blinked them back, not wanting to make a scene. She chose the pirate's life after all.  
  
“Go freshen up, honey. Supper will be ready soon,” Nora said, pulling back, still smiling from ear to ear. Nora would never ask Casey to come home because she never wanted to ruin her dreams. But she was always happy to have her home and never wanted to let her leave.  
  
Casey smiled back at her mom, squeezing her one last time before making her way toward her bedroom to undress. Although she wasn't home often her mom left her things untouched. She stripped her body of the dirty leathers and linen, leaving herself bare. She studied herself in the large mirror across from her bed, it was yet another luxury she did not have on the ship. She was a mess. Dirt caked into her skin, nails, and hair. She had a few new scars and battle wounds, but nothing too serious. She was proud of her body and all it endured. She was strong, mentally, and emotionally.  
  
She slipped into her mother's bedroom where the family's copper tub lived. The maids had filled it up with steaming water. She knew she should have let it cool a bit before stepping in, but she simply couldn't resist, she was giddy. The water burned as she dipped her toes in, but Casey was used to pain. The pirate's life wasn't an easy one. She had adapted. 

When she sunk all the way into the warm water a moan slipped past her lips. Baths were a luxury she did not have while at sea. Sometimes, depending where they went she could take a dip in a lake or freshwater pond. But those times were rare. By the tub, the maids had lined up small bottles of exotic oils and soaps that Casey had brought home from her travels. Casey mixed a few of her favorite oils into the water and leaned back, relaxing into the warmth. Letting her sore muscle unwind for the first time in months. She soaked in the tub till her fingertips pruned. It was only then that she started to clean herself, scrubbing every nook and cranny twice over, ensuring that she was as clean as possible.

After what could have been hours, when the water ran cold Casey got out, drying herself off. She looked through her chest, finding clothes she forgot she had. Pretty feminine pieces she had collected on her travels that she hardly got a chance to wear. You couldn't have a sword fight with a dress on. Or well, you could, but the chances of it ripping and tearing were just not worth it. She picked out a beautiful blue dress she loved, skipping the corset and a petticoat.

Finally dressed she went down for dinner with her family. It was nice to finally eat a home-cooked meal.  
  
(It was nice being home.)

* * *

After dinner, Casey slipped out into the night. Nora eyed her suspiciously but didn’t dare say a word. The night was full of terrors but Casey was no damsel. Her reputation followed her, and she was untouchable when she was home. Every once in awhile a traveler would try something, but the locals would step in before Casey could even consider her next move. It was like she was famous there.

Casey spotted Derek as soon as she walked into his shop. His back was turned towards her. Sweat glistened off his toned muscle like diamonds. The fire he used to weld weapons burned hot, he rarely bothered to wear a shirt while he was working. Casey didn’t mind. Her eyes traced his body, and she too warmed up, and it had nothing to do with the boiling temperature.  
  
“Busy?” Casey asked, trying her best to sound coy and flirty. It was always hard to switch from Captain McDonald to temptress.  
  
“We’re closed,” he replied, without turning around. His voice was dry and sharp like his handy work.  
  
“Even for your _favorite_ customer?” she asked, taking a few steps further in.  
  
Slowly Derek turned around. The front of him was just as sweaty and dirty but Casey didn’t care. He had black smudges all over his chest, even a smear across his cheek. A mixture of oil, soot from the fire, and dirt. She wanted to jump into his arms. But it was all part of their cat and mouse game. She’d have to hold out a little longer...  
  
Derek’s eyes ran over her, taking it all in like she was pure light in a dark tunnel. She felt his eyes on every inch of her skin like she was bare in front of him. And well, she kind of was in her fancy blue dress that complimented her eyes, and her freshly washed hair curled in perfect ringlets framing her face. For the first time in two months, she looked like a proper and primped lady. And he was eating it all up. _Good_. It felt nice to be appreciated.

“ _Princess_ ,” he finally replied, a slow lazy grin pulling at the corner of his mouth like he had all the time in the world. Like he wasn't surprised to see her. And god, that beautiful pink mouth of his... she couldn’t wait to taste him. Her mouth watered in anticipation. How was he allowed to look so... _beautiful_?  
  
Derek loved to call her Princess because he claimed that was the life she was suited for. Not the pirate life. She always fought him on it. But not this time. This time she allowed it, as long as he treated her as such. She was in the mood to be spoiled, and he was just the man to worship her.  
  
(But first, he'd make her beg.)  
  
“ _Derek_ ,” she replied in the same tone. Intrigue and mystery clouding the air between them like the sweetest perfume.  
  
“You’re home,” he said, crossing the room to meet her halfway. He moved to put a hand on her, around her waist, but stopped midway, rubbing his dirty palms on his equally dirty trousers that hung _indecently_ low on his hips.  
  
“I am,” she replied, taking his hand, putting it on her body anyway. She didn’t care if she got dirty. That was the plan after all. She felt his touch burn directly onto her skin. That was the Derek Venturi effect, and it was completely unfair.  
  
Taking her lead, Derek put his other hand on her, holding her in his grip. He gave her a wicked smile before hoisting her up and onto a nearby workbench. He stepped into the space between her legs like he belonged there- because he did.  
  
“Good,” he decided as if he had any say in the matter.

“Is it?” she teased flashing him her sweetest smile. 

“It is,” he replied easily. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes roaming over her face like he was analyzing her. She shivered under his intense glare, awaiting what was to come when he actually touched her.  
  
“I made you something,” he added after a beat, an almost smile gracing his perfect lips.  
  
“Is that so?” she replied, arching an eyebrow, not daring to look away from his pretty brown eyes and long eyelashes. He hypnotized her in a way she had never encountered before and she had met many men. Prince's and Royal guards. Thieves and murders. But none like him. They never had the same allure to them and it took a while for her to realize why...  
  
He nodded, reaching into a nearby drawer and pulling out a handful of metal. He released his hold on her to unsheathe a small dagger. He did so slowly... it was almost sensual. But swords and Derek were foreplay to her in some twisted sort of way. “In case you lose your sword,” he explained, presenting her with a small dagger. Casey took it gently. It was beautiful, he must have spent hours on the hilt alone with the intricate swirl design. It felt good in her hand, a perfectly balanced weight in her palm. And the blade was sharp. It could kill if used properly.

His hand snaked up the skirt of her dress as she inspected the dagger. “It’s supposed to go just... about... here,” he teased, running his finger up her calf and thigh, marking the spot on her skin where he envisioned it high up on her thigh. “On a little strap of leather. You know, just in case,” he explained, looking up into her ocean eyes.  
  
And just feeling his calloused fingers on her bare skin made her flush hot. Casey hated letting him have the upper hand. She hated it when he turned her into one of those swooning girls with a single brush of a finger. So she flipped the dagger into the air, catching it before pressing it against his jugular, the sharp edge pointing away from his skin. She wasn’t trying to hurt him, just impress him.

“Not bad,” he smiled, entirely too pleased for a man who had a blade so close to his skin. His talented finger still stroked her skin as if nothing had happened.

“You did teach me,” she reminded him with a matching grin. Slowly she pulled the dagger away from him, sheathing it properly. “Thank you. I love it,” she smiled, placing it down onto the workbench, only to loop her arms around his neck, pulling him flush against her. They didn't need an ounce of space between them. Not for what she had in mind. Her legs desperately wanted to wrap around him. But her dress wouldn’t allow that amount of flexibility.  
  
But Derek understood what she wanted. He pushed the skirt of her dress up to her hips, and Casey was _very_ thankful she hadn't bothered with a petticoat. Her bare legs curled around him, rubbing against his sweaty skin without a single care. His mouth was on hers in an instant. And she melted into him. His tongue stroked her in ways that sent tingles down her spine. No one could ever give her the same buzz as he did.  
  
Or maybe it wasn't his kiss, maybe it was his hands? Because he was on her, everywhere, his fingers working hard to undo the laces at the back of her gown as his mouth licked little whimpers out her throat. She was almost embarrassed by the elixir of sounds slipping past her, but it had been so long. Another man would never do. They could never compete.  
  
“ _Der_ ,” she whispered his name like it was a reason to breathe. She wasn't much of a drinker, only taking a few sips of rum or ale. But Derek? She could get drunk off of him. It was the only pleasure she allowed herself to have. And he was always so far away. So being there with him, it was like magic. It had to be.

His tongue dragged down her neck, teeth nibbling at her skin. Her head was thrown back in absolute desire and she was suddenly very glad she made it her second stop, not her first. He licked at her flesh and it felt like the sun hot on her skin. 

And although Casey was totally on board with _everything_ that was happening, she had standards. One simple request. She clawed a hand into his sweaty hair, gripping it enough to tug on it. “Derek Venturi,” she cursed his name. “You will have me in your bed, or you will not have me at all,” she demanded with sparkling eyes.

Derek pulled away to look into her eyes. “And what makes you so sure I _want_ you?” he teased. But his eyes, those golden-brown eyes...They were richer than the most expensive honey gold coins could buy, and Casey had explored enough to know.

Her hand slipped between them, cupping him. Being on that ship had made her a little more brazen. She had seen things a decent lady would never admit to. But it was natural. It was all that time she had with the men in her ship, her crew. Every time she went away she became a little less ladylike. And she kind of liked it. 

Derek hissed in response to her hands on him, even between the layer of clothing between them, he felt it. “You’ve gotten bolder,” he remarked, with a satisfied grin. And then he pushed himself into her open palm, a tease through and through. He would never be outnumbered by her.

“And you’ve gotten slower,” she argued, annoyed with how long the whole ordeal was taking. Why weren't they naked in bed yet?

Derek arched an eyebrow as if he were calling her bluff. And before she knew it, she was being tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
“ _Der-ek!_ ” she groaned, her fists knocking against his hardback as she hung upside down getting a good view of his arse as he walked. “Put me down!” she yelled, her voice echoing in the shop.

“ _Quiet_ ,” he reprimanded her, his open palm smacking her arse in response, once then twice. Before the sting could set in, his palm rubbed over her gently. “So demanding,” he groaned, sounding annoyed with her. “I will remind you, McDonald, I'm not a part of your crew. I don’t take orders.”  
  
He was a pain, a brute who wouldn't listen. Even if he agreed he liked to argue with her just to see the pinks of her cheek and her eyes lit up. He was the absolute worst and she was _pathetically_ in love with him.  
  
Casey didn't get a word in before he was dropping her into his small cot in the backroom. Derek didn't have much in the way of money. He had the shop, where he lived and worked. It wasn't very much but it was enough.

“Sit. Wait,” he instructed her with a pair of stern golden eyes. It was like he was daring her to defy him.

Casey narrowed her eyes onto him, taking the bait. “I don't take orders from you either,” she huffed, but she didn't move an inch. The thrill of what he had planned for her had every nerve ending on edge. Her eyes strayed, looking around his small room letting the memories they had in there fill her with even more desire.

The tip of his callused index finger tipped her jaw up, making her meet his gaze again. The power behind his eyes was carnal. “You've been away for too long, _Captain_. You've forgotten your manners,” he teased. The pure fire in his voice sent heat straight down to her core. “Now can you be a good girl for me and wait?” he asked, pushing his tongue against his cheek, daring her to disagree. 

Casey's mouth went dry. She had so much power, so much control on a daily basis on her ship. But every once in a while it was nice just to sit back and let someone else make the decision, call the shots. And it just so happened that Derek loved doing just that. 

Casey nodded numbly in response, not daring to blink, to lose the intense eye contact with him.

“ _Good_ ,” he smiled all wicked like before disappearing. Casey wasn't sure where he'd gone, but she’d wait forever for his return.

* * *

When Derek came back, he looked cleaner. The black streaks of soot no longer covered his skin. His hair looked like it had been combed too. Had he cleaned up for her? When her eyes found his again, he looked like a lion hunting its prey, golden eyes dark and dangerous. There was a thrill being the receiving end of that look.  
  
And then he was kneeling in front of her. His mouth pressing kisses to her ankle, up her leg. Casey fell back onto the bed, allowing him to have her at his mercy if he so wished. He worked his way up her body, teasing and tantalizing. Casey melted with every kiss, every caress. He made her feel powerful, feminine, beautiful.

He undressed her. Slowly and surely. He was always gentle with her dresses. He couldn't just buy her another, he didn't have that kind of money. So he took his time unwrapping her. Rough fingers skimming over her skin as he exposed her to his eyes inch by inch. And when she was bare and vulnerable, he drank his fill like he was memorizing every inch of her. 

“Der,” she groaned, flushing pink _everywhere_. 

His eyes snapped up to meet hers. “It's been a while. Let me enjoy this…. _You._ ”

Her blush deepened. But then his mouth was on her skin again, pressing kisses to her hip, taking a bite out of her side, licking a stripe up her throat. And she was euphoric floating in limbo between life and death. Her body still felt like she was rocking back and forth like she was at sea, but she was in his arms. She felt safe and wanted and she melted into whatever he decided to do with her. 

She gave herself over to him willingly. Taking whatever was given which was always such exquisite pain and pleasure. Her voice filled the room, and probably the entire shop. Vaguely she hoped he had found the time to lock up.  
  
She didn't even recognize the sound that escaped her when he finally pushed into her. It was ecstasy bottled up in human form.  
  
Maybe Jack's compass was right.

* * *

Later when she laid on his naked chest, sweaty for a different reason, she drew lazy patterns against his skin with her fingertips. “I missed you,” she mumbled, half the words getting lost against his skin. She wasn’t used to the vulnerability. Not anymore. She had to harden her emotions to survive the sea. It wasn’t easy to relax and let her guard down. But she did with him. 

Derek scoffed like he didn’t believe her, but the arms around her waist tightened possessively. “Is that why I haven’t seen you in nearly two months?” he argued, clearly not believing her.  
  
Casey laid her chin on his chest, looking into his eyes. “I’ll take that as an ‘I missed you too.’” she teased. Because _that’s_ what she wanted to hear from him...that's what she _needed_ from him.  
  
Casey worried about what might happen to Derek while she was away. One day she’d come home and he could be married. Not that he’d _willingly_ marry anyone. Not even her. But a marriage of convenience was not off the table. And he was a very popular man, even being working class, women fawned over him like the sweetest piece of fruit and she couldn't blame them. But as long as he’d have her, she’d keep going back.  
  
“You know I’ve missed you,” he promised and she believed him. His fingers brushed the hair out of her face gently. “I wish I could go with you,” he admitted. “But I’m not a pirate, Case,” he explained, licking his lips. Casey’s eyes followed his tongue closely, a hunger already stirring in the pit of her stomach, a small yearning, the utter desire for him never satisfied.  
  
“I know,” she sighed, closing her eyes tight. It would be so much easier if he could. Derek couldn’t be at sea for a day. His body physically couldn’t do it. He never got his sea legs that one. Couldn’t hold down water if he tried once the waves started moving. And he had tried. For her, of course.  
  
“And I don't expect you to ever come home,” he clarified. Because he would never try to change her. She was at home at sea on her ship. And he knew it. He would never try to change her nature. And she would never ask him to do more for her…  
  
“I might be home for a while. I’ve got some business to tie up,” she offered, looking away from him. She didn't want him to see through her lie. She _did_ have things to do. But she didn't have to do them on that particular trip. But being with him she felt the pull again... She needed a longer dose of him.  
  
“How long?” he asked softly, the sound of hope lingering in his words.  
  
“A couple of months,” she shrugged. “I need to get things settled at the bank. Help my mom build out the rest of the house. Get Lizzie into university. And I need to be home for all of that.” That much was true. All of those things lingered while she was away.  
  
Derek hummed in response.  
  
“What?” she asked.  
  
“Will you stay with me, while you're at home at least?” he offered, his eyes closed, his fingers carding through her hair absentmindedly.  
  
“You’d want that?” she asked after a while. She didn't know what he wanted. She just knew that she needed to be closer to him.  
  
“I know it's not as nice as your mom's house. But… if you'll be home for a while, I'd like to have you here. I’ll buy a bigger bed,” he offered.  
  
Casey didn’t want a bigger bed. His cot was already bigger than her ship accommodations. And she liked having an excuse to be so close to him. “I think that's the most commitment you've ever given a woman,” she teased with a knowing grin.  
  
Derek opened his eyes to meet hers. “And yet here I am, giving my word to a filthy... dirty ...pirate,” he teased, punctuated each word.  
  
Casey grinned from ear to ear. “A woman can be anything she wants to be, Derek Venturi. A business woman. A daughter. A sister. A _lover_ ...” she trailed off, her legs moving slowly to straddle his naked form. “And yes, even a _filthy_ ,” she moved his hands to cover her naked breast. “ _Dirty_ ,” she bent down, her lips hovering over his mouth. “ _Pirate,_ ” she finished before rocking her hips against him, her kiss drugging him.  
  


* * *

  
Casey didn’t make it home that night. She was exhausted between her return home and her evening with Derek. She was dancing between awake and asleep, curled up on his chest with just a thin blanket covering them. The skin to skin contact was glorious. She wished she could bottle that up like one of her fancy oils.  
  
That's when she heard his voice waking her up. Thick with sleep and allure, his chest vibrated with the bass of him. “You know you don’t have to dress up when you come here,” he murmured. Casey's eyes fluttered open, Derek was eyeing the pile of blue cotton on the floor. Her dress. “You could just wear your trousers and leather boots,” he explained to her sleepy form. “And the hat,” he added, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
  
Casey giggled against his skin. “You _love_ my hat,” Casey teased, pulling him down for another slow tantalizing kiss. Even exhausted, she wanted him. She wanted more. She’d never drink her fill.  
  
“No, Casey. I love _you_ ,” he clarified, his tongue stroking her’s with warm languid kisses that sent tingles down to her toes. It wasn't the first time he had said it, but each time felt like the very first, her breath catching in her throat. “And one day I’ll have you, in the Captain's quarters, screaming my name,” he swore. Derek loved the idea of _fucking_ the Captain.  
  
“ _Today_ ,” she breathed out, as he sucked bruises on her skin and she arched her back up towards his mouth. Her ship was docked at the port. It was still accessible if he really wanted to try, who was she to deny him? “ Right now,” she babbled on as his hands started to stroke her skin once more.  
  
Derek pulled away enough to look into her eyes. He brushed the hair back and away from her face and gave her a sweet, innocent smile. “No,” he said, shaking his head once. “Not today. Today you don’t leave this bed,” he decided.  
  
And for once, she didn't argue.  
  
  
  



End file.
